


Moonlilyshipping smut

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Finished at midnight, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Why did i fuckin write this, Written in Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 20:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10288268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Lillie and Moon uhhh...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	

A moan escaped the blonde's lips as Moon pinned her down. Sweat dripping down her forehead and layered all over her body, whimpers of affection audible.

 

It was really cute.

 

There Lillie was, having her bra snatched off by the love of her life and whining uncontrollably with lust. Moon stared with equal love at the hard nubs on her girlfriend's chest.

 

With a quick swoop, she takes a breast into her mouth and teases the nipple with her tongue, getting more hungry screams of passion from Lillie.

 

Moon just silently shows off a shit eating grin, the kind Lillie occasionally just wants to wipe right off her smug face and make her squeal instead. But today she was tired and submissive, so she'd punish her darling next time. Right now she was focused on her own pleasure.

 

Moon removes her mouth from Lillie's chest (leaving a small trail of saliva) and traces down her body with kisses. Down from the stomach to the naval to the waistband of the yet to be discarded skirt.

 

Moon reaches under and feels the damp fabric. A wider smirk graces her face as she yanks it off and stares under the skirt at her reward, drool leaking from the corner of her lips.

 

_Ring ring_

 

Lillie groans in protest as Moon answers the cell phone on the other side of the room.

 

"Ugh I didn't think I'd have to go to work this early." She scratches the back of her head, blushing. "S-sorry Moon," The silent girl shrugs.

 

Lillie's about to get up when her lover gestures her to not. Instead Lillie dangles her legs over the bedside, looking for her shirt. "W-we can finish when I get b-back." Moon yawns as she props her head up with an arm, it's elbow resting on Lillie's knee as she's kneeling.

 

"M-moon?" That smug smirk reappears as she lifts up Lillie's skirt with a hungry glance.

 

Lillie turns bright red. But she can afford to be a little late, she thinks as she sets her shirt down.


End file.
